Talk:WALL•E
Hmm... At the part in the movie where Auto zaps WALL-E, how come WALL-E doesn't use his laser? Just curious. Happy Boy 21:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Recent change: Captain Reardon Do we know for sure that the A-113 order (if I'm understanding the latest revision) was given to the first captain, that being Reardon? I just don't remember it well enough. --Jeff (talk) 20:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I was going to ask that as well. If that edit remains, it needs cleaned up badly. The grammar and spelling are terrible. - RaptorWiki 14:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Trivia There's a separate WALL•E Trivia page, and there's a Trivia section on this page. Shouldn't they be combined into the Trivia page? — Jeff (talk) 23:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Good point. I moved the relevant entry and removed the comments that don't adhere to a Neutral Point of View. —Scott (talk) 01:04, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Article Title I just downloaded the official presskit, and the final poster, title as seen on-screen, credits, production notes, soundtrack, video game tie-in, and every other use punctuate the name as WALL•E. The sole exception is the website address, disney.go.com/WALL-E, and that's just because one can't include a "•" in a URL. Should the page and related categories/articles be renamed? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :We originally had all the WALL•E pages include the •, but Danny and I figured at the time that it was just a stylized dash. So we moved it figuring that no one can type a •. However, having seen the press kit, and after spending some time looking at the tons of WALL•E storybook tie-ins at my local bookstore, it's clear that PIXAR's intentional spelling is supposed to be WALL•E and not WALL-E. Redirects will make the pages and categories easy to find without having to type a •, so I think we should go ahead and move them back. —Scott (talk) 17:34, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Adding details to the WALL-E page Am I correct in understanding we can bring over content from wikipedia? What type of acknowledgment is needed? I'd like to start expanding the WALL-E page, so I thought I'd start with what WP has. Also, one thing I'd like to add are links to trailers with some minor explanation (when the trailer was released, etc). I don't see a way to link to specific trailers on the official WALL-E site, but imdb has them. Is it OK to link to their videos? — Jeff (talk) 06:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure, Wikipedia ha s afree content license, so feel free to pull over what they've got. If we can, it would be best to encourage the development of the article to a point where it doesn't resemble WP's version. We're going to go deeper into the movie than they're ever going to do, so we should take advantage of that. —Scott (talk) 02:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Bold text Poland WALL-E Wiki I founded Polish wiki devoted to the film WALL-E. You are cordially invited to edit. - RobertRS.